


The Trip

by Random_Phandom_0914



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused Daryl Dixon, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, M/M, Maggie Greene Ships Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Phandom_0914/pseuds/Random_Phandom_0914
Summary: My attempt of a summary.Daryl is forced to go on a supplies trip with Jesus. Daryl doesn't want to. Little does Daryl know,  Jesus really like Daryl. Will Daryl find out...maybe IDK <---( Jon Bellion reference XD).





	1. The Forced Trip

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic. Forgive me if its kinda crappy. \\(._.)/

Chapter 1

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Rick shouted as he was walking towards Daryl. Daryl turned around. "Yea, what's up?" Daryl said. Rick was about to regret what he was gonna ask, because he knew that Daryl would get pissed off. Besides, even if Daryl said no, he would still have to do it, Rick already packed Daryl's bag.

"I need you and Jesus to go gather supplies." Rick said as he slowly glanced up to see Daryl's expression. Rick was right. Daryl is pissed.

"So, you want me, to go on a trip, to go gather supplies, with that little annoying prick?" Daryl's face was red with fury. "Look, I know you don't like him, but he's a pretty cool guy, once you get to know him I'm sure you two would get along." Rick tried to persuade. 

"You askin me to go on a trip with Jesus 'is like me askin you to go on a trip with Negan. It ain't gonna fuckin work." Daryl said.

Rick looked at Daryl. "Too bad, I already packed your bag, and Jesus is already waiting for you in the car." 

Daryl glared at Rick, then he turned around, and walked towards the car Jesus was in."Fuck you!" Daryl shouted as he flicked Rick off.

"Hey-". Jesus started to say as Daryl walked in the car. " Shut up!" Daryl rasped.


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Jesus go on a trip to gather supplies. While they're gone Rick and Maggie make a bet on if Daryl and Jesus get together. There also might be a little bit of fluff/ flirty Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the one I wrote earlier today!! Glad yall liked it!!  
> xxx

Chapter 2

They sat in the car in complete silence. Jesus looked over at Daryl. "God, he's beautiful," Jesus thought to himself. 

"Why you starring at me!" Daryl rasped. Jesus looked away.

After a few minutes of more silent driving, Daryl finally said,"Turn here. We can probably find some supplies."  
·  
·  
·  
"So, I heard Daryl got pretty pissed off when you told him to go on a supplies trip with Jesus." Maggie said. Rick looked at her confusingly. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"Daryl was so loud, that I'm pretty sure most of the Hilltop heard y'alls conversation." Maggie said. 

"The good thing is, that I didn't tell Daryl that Jesus asked me to get him to go with him for the trip." Rick whispered. Maggie smiled, "I always thought Jesus liked Daryl. But, I think Daryl likes him to."

Rick rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt Daryl feels the same way about Jesus." Rick said. 

"Fine, lets make a bet, if I win, then once Daryl and Jesus get together, you would have to be their caterer on their first date." Maggie said.

"First of all, that's never gonna happen, second of all, If I win, you're gonna have to name your kid after me, regardless if it's a boy or girl." Rick said.

"It's a deal!" Maggie said as she shook Rick's hand.  
·  
·  
·  
Daryl and Jesus walked out of the car and walked into the abandoned grocery store. Daryl whistled. 

"Guess no one's here," Jesus said. 

"Yea, whatever." Daryl grunted. Jesus rolled his eyes and walked towards one of the isles. He gathered diapers, wipes, and condoms. "Look what I got!" he teased Daryl. Daryl looked at Jesus like he was crazy. 

"Put those back!" Daryl raped, "And stop goofing around like a god damn child."

"Fine, but you'll regret that later!" Jesus teased. "What did Jesus mean when he said I'll regret that later?" Daryl thought to himself. " I mean, Paul's and attractive man, but if he meant what I thought he meant, then why would he like someone like me?"

"Fuck!" Jesus yelled catching Daryl off gaurd. There was a walker on top of him trying to bite at Jesus' shoulder.

Daryl ran up to Jesus and stabbed the walker, trying to free Jesus. "Fuck, you could've gotten yourself killed Paul!" Daryl shouted. Jesus looked at Daryl. "Did he just call me Paul" Jesus thought to himself. 

"You get bit or scratched?" Daryl asked.

"No." Paul said. "But I think I sprained my ankle." Daryl looked at Paul. "You'll be fine, I found some medicine and a bandage wrap. Come on, lets go." Daryl wrapped Paul's arms around his shoulder and walked him to the car.  
·  
·  
·  
"Thanks for helping me out over there." Paul said. 

"No problem. But you could've gotten yourself killed." Daryl said once again.

Daryl stopped the car. "What's wrong? " Paul asked. 

"Nothin', there's an R.V. we could use that, it'll give you more room for your ankle and supplies." Daryl said. "Stay here, im'a go check if it's safe." 

"Okay," Paul said.

When Daryl left, a train of thoughts when zooming across Paul's mind." Since when did Daryl care so much about me, why did he call me Paul, does he like me, and is Daryl even gay or bi?" 

"It's good!" Daryl yelled as it had startled Paul. 

"Okay! I'll be there in a bit!" Paul shouted. Daryl ran to the car to help Paul get into the R.V. "I'll get the stuff in the car, just go and rest or somethin'. " Daryl said.

Paul went to the couch by the window and sat down. Daryl went back inside with the supplies in his hands. "I've got the medicine and bandages," Daryl said, "I'll help out with your ankle." 

"Okay." Paul said. 

"Is it your left or right foot?" Daryl asked. "Right." Paul replied. 

"Hey," Paul slowly said. " I couldn't help but noticed you called me Paul earlier."

"Yeah, well im gettin' tired of callin' you Jesus." Daryl snickered. Paul smiled. "I've never seen you smile, I like it." Paul said. Daryl blushed. 

"Thanks, and hey, I'm sorry I called you an annoying prick. I was just pissed. " Daryl said. 

"Why were you pissed?" Paul asked. 

Daryl looked at Paul. " I didn't want to be here 'cause I really did think you were annoying, but, it turns out you're not that bad." 

Paul looked confused. " I don't know if that should be a complement or an insult." he said. 

"Whatever you want." Daryl said, " I'm almost done, you should get some rest and it's gettin', I'll keep watch." 

"Awwwe thanks darling." Paul teased as he started to lay down.

Daryl glared at him. "Don't ever call me that again!" 

"Ok, good night,darling!" Paul said. 

Daryl grunted. To be honest, he secretly liked when Paul called him that. Daryl sat on the couch Paul was on. "Night darlin." Daryl whispered. Paul smiled, but Daryl didn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think I could've done better  
> with the whole Rick and Maggie bet but anyways, hope you enjoyed!! xxx


	3. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, based on the title, we know what's gonna happen.

Chapter 3 

"Good mor-" Paul cut off. He saw Daryl laying down next to him. 

"Hmm?" Daryl muttered as he realized how close he was to Paul."Shit, sorry, I'll move." Daryl said as he was about to get up.

Paul grabbed Daryl on his shoulder, trying to get him to stay where he was."No, you can stay here if you want."

"It's okay, we should go back to the Hilltop to. get someone to check out your ankle." Daryl said. "Okay. " Paul said

"Here, let me help you up." Daryl offered Paul. He grabbed Paul's hand and lifted him up off the couch. After Paul got up, they continued holding each others hand. Daryl pulled his away. "Sorry. " he said silently. 

"It's okay, and stop apologizing," Paul said to Daryl while trying to pull his hand back to where it was."Come on, lets go."

They drove in silence for 20 minutes. Daryl decided to break it.

"Why'd you call me darlin last night?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it fit the mood, and I wanted to see your reaction, and I did see it." Paul smiled.

"What do you mean? " Daryl questioned. "What if he heard what I said?!?" Daryl thought.

"You said,"goodnight darlin" back. I thought it was cute" Paul said.

"Oh yea?" Daryl blushed. Paul noticed. "Were you just blushing? Did I make you blush?" Paul teased. "Maybe you did, or maybe it's just because of how damn hot it is in the R.V." Daryl said.

"It's hot in here because I'm in here" Paul said as he flipped his hair back. 

"Wow!" Daryl rolled his eyes, "whatever you. think."  
·  
·  
·  
"They're back!" Enid shouted as the R.V. came driving towards the gate. "Open the gate!" Maggie shouted.

"How was it?" Maggie asked as Daryl and Jesus were coming out of the R.V. with the supplies.

"It was fine,we didn't get as much supplies, just food, medicine, and some formula. But, Paul sprained his ankle, " Daryl said as he gestured to Paul's right ankle, "I tried to help. Is Dr.Carson here?" 

"Yeah, I'll go take Jesus to go see him." Maggie smiled as she turned to Paul. 

"Where's Rick?" Daryl asked.

"He went back to Alexandria." Maggie replied. 

"M'kay, I'mma go over there, bye paul!" Daryl said as he walked away.

"Okay, Daryl's gone, what happened? " Maggie pestered. She was 99.9% sure something went on between those two.

"What do you mean?" Jesus asked. "Oh, you mean with Daryl and I, nothing really." Jesus tried to hold back his grin.

"Jesus, tell me, Rick and I made a bet, and if he wins, I'll be naming my kid after him, tell me." Maggie was serious. Jesus looked at her like she was crazy, but, Maggie was his friend, so he told her.

"When I was lying down, I said good night darling, and when Daryl thought I was asleep, he said it back,so nothing really happened." Paul explained. "No what was the bet?"

"Well, the bet was if you and Daryl get together then Rick would have to be the caterer at fall's first date, and if yall don't get together, I'd have to name my kid after Rick. But, I'm sure yall are gonna get together." Maggie said. Paul was still very confused as to why she did that.

"Okay, we'll talk more about this later, I'm gonna go see Dr.Carson." He said as he walked away.  
·  
·  
·  
Daryl knocked on Aaron's door."Hey,can I talk to you about something personal?"  
Daryl asked. 

"Yeah,what about?" Aaron said as he opened the door to let Daryl in. 

"How did you know you were in love with Eric?" Daryl asked.

"Before the apocalypse, we worked in the NGO together, we then became really close friends, he was the one I trusted, it wasn't until our fifth date until I said I loved him." Aaron's voice started to break, he was crying.

"I'm sorry," Daryl apologized.

"It's ok, but why did you ask?" Aaron said as he was wiping his tears.

" 'Cause, I think I'm in love with Jesus. I dunno." Daryl said as he covered his face with his palms.

"Just tell him you love him, I'm sure he feels the same about you."Aaron said

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, I'll go talk to him." Daryl said as he rushed out the door.

"Where you going? " Rick asked as Daryl walked towards the gate.

"I need to talk to Paul!" he shouted.

"Paul?" Rick muttered.

"Aaron, what's Daryl doing?" Rick panicked. "Oh no, god no!" Rick thought.

"He's gonna go tell Jesus he loves him" Aaron grinned.

"Shit!" Rick thought.   
·  
·  
·  
"Maggie, have you seen Paul?" Daryl asked frantically. 

"Yea, he's in his house, why?" Maggie asked. She already knew the answer to that. God they love each other.

"No reason!" Daryl said as he rushed to Paul's house.

"Hey" Daryl said as Paul opened the door. 

"Hey!" Paul said. "Uh,come inside." 

"How's your ankle?" Daryl asked. 

"It's fine"Paul said. 

"So, I was talking to Aaron, and I asked him how he knew he was in love with Eric, he told me, then asked why I asked that, it's because I love you" Daryl said. 

Paul wrapped his hands around Daryl's waste."I love you to" Paul whispered in Daryl's ear. Daryl looked up at Paul and kissed him deeply. 

Paul managed to move this to his bed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" Paul panted as he started to unzip Daryl's pants.

"Paul-!" Daryl started, but Paul reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh..." He whispered as he started to pull Daryl's boxers down,grabbing at the other man's hips before taking Daryl's cock into his mouth.

Daryl arched his head back and moaned. His cock suddenly hardened as Paul ran his tongue up it.

"Fuck, Paul-" Daryl moaned as Paul started to bob his head slowly, taking the older man's cock into his throat. "I fucking love you!" Paul muttered as he bobbed his head faster.

"I'm gonna-" Daryl yelled and slapped his hand over his mouth as he released into Paul's mouth. Paul swallowed quickly before licking his lips, standing up, and tucking Daryl back in.

Daryl starred at Paul dazed.  
"Damn!" Daryl panted. 

"What?" Paul smiled.

"I've never done anythin' like that before!" Daryl said as he lied down on Jesus's bed. 

"Am I the first guy you've ever been in a relationship with?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and you're the only guy I'll ever be with." Daryl smiled.

"Good, because you're the only guy I'll ever want to be with to, and does that me we will be in a public relationship now?" Paul asked. "Yep!" Daryl grinned.

"Are you okay with that?" Paul asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" Daryl said.

"Okay, if you think our relationship is getting to fast,just let me know." Paul said.

"Okay," Daryl said. 

"Let's just lay here for now," Paul said as he got closer to Daryl. "I love you" Daryl said as he kissed Paul's forehead.   
"I love you to, darling" Paul whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time I've ever written smut, so, give me credit for trying. Also, it was 2 a.m when I finished, so I'm sorry if it wasn't the best :(:


End file.
